


College! AU | Jigseye/Billydex ONESHOT

by icemanswings



Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Netflix - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemanswings/pseuds/icemanswings
Summary: Heartbreak, idiocy, and mattress shopping. This is what happens when Jigseye faces college.





	College! AU | Jigseye/Billydex ONESHOT

CHAPTER 1: MATTRESSES

The autumn air hung around every new students head, like a protective aura. Today was their day, and the weather knew it. Every single table in the giant courtyard was buzzing with excitement. The new school year was about to begin.

Benjamin Poindexter was already in his dorm, unpacking his clothes. The beds were bare, but he would go mattress shopping later.

As always, he was the odd one out. On this day, of all of the 366 (leap year!) days the Lord could’ve picked to make him feel unloved.

It started at 3:00 PM. Dex was checking into his dorm, when the senior who was calling out the names stopped at his. He had asked what was wrong, but she just chuckled awkwardly and said it was fine.

The senior leaned over and whispered into her partner's ear, and Dex had caught a peek at the spreadsheet of names. He saw that next to his name and dorm number, his roommate's name had been scratched out.

_Oh, just lovely._

Dex stopped staring at the sheet and looked away, just in time for the senior to finish her conspiring.

“You’re in dorm 638E! Enjoy your first day!” She had said, handing him his key, oblivious to the fact that his day was now long gone from enjoyable.

Dex took the key and walked off, not even bothering to say thank you.

He felt the confused and judgmental stares bore into the back of his head, but it didn’t matter. Today was  _going_ to be a day of rebirth and excitement, but now one question plagued Dex’s mind.

_Why did they want to switch rooms?_

Billy Russo was late to his dorm check-in. Matt had told him to be there early, so if there was a dorm he wanted, he could snag it before someone else could.

When he got there, he felt a little awkward. The students were whispering among themselves, and all of them looked annoyed.

“Billy Russo?” The senior at the table asked, and Billy nodded, making his way up to the front.

“There’s only one men’s dorm that’s a single. You can take that one or pair with someone who doesn’t have a roommate yet.” She said, handing him the sheet.

Matt was rooming with Frank, and David with Foggy.

_Shit._

“Who’s Benjamin?”

The senior stopped for a second, looking uneasy, “He’s the only one- by the looks of it- who doesn’t have a roomie.”

“He looks like he’s got a good setup. Can I room with him?” Billy asked.

“Of course. It’s room 638E. Enjoy the rest of your day!” The senior said, smiling. She gave him his key and went back to helping some girls check in.

“Thanks!” Billy replied, walking off.

He could’ve sworn he heard someone say, _“Good luck.”_

638E’s door was wide open, and Billy hesitantly stepped inside.

He noticed a suitcase on the floor. It was open and most of its contents were on the bed frame or on one of the desks.

“Hello?” Billy called out, setting his suitcase on the ground.

“Who is it?” A voice from the bathroom answered. It was soft, almost timid.

“Are you Benjamin?” Billy asked, stepping towards the bathroom door.

“Ew, no. Call me Dex.” The voice said again, and a boy stepped out to face him, a welcoming smile on his face.

Billy awkwardly extended his hand, “Hi. I’m Billy Russo.”

“Dex Poindexter,” The blonde shook his hand and walked past him, grabbing some toiletries from his bag.

Billy’s eyes followed him, checking him out.

_Damn, this guy is cute._

His eyes trailed down to his ass, soaking it in for about a second before Dex turned his way.

“I was planning to get a mattress later tonight. Wanna come?”

Billy nodded, hoping that his ears weren’t as red as they felt.

“We’ll go at about 6:30. You should probably get to unpacking,” Dex said, motioning to Billy’s unopened suitcase on the floor.

“Yeah, okay. Gotcha.” The brunette mumbled, crouching down and picking up his suitcase, heaving it onto the bed.

Little did he know, Dex had caught him staring at his butt and returned the favor, marveling at his biceps and thighs.

Dex knew he was gay. Or bi. Or pan. Never mind, that was a lie. He just knew that boys weren’t off the table.

He shook the thought of his sexuality out of his head and walked into the bathroom, shelving his mouthwash and mints.

A loud noise rang through the dorm, making Dex jump and drop his floss.

“BILLY BOY! Heard you were late, you dumbass,” A slightly gravelly voice shouted.

“Frank, be a little louder won’t you? I don’t think Texas could hear you.” Another one said, kind of soft, but also pretty firm.

Dex chuckled, putting his floss on the counter and stepping out, facing the intruders.

A man with round, red, sunglasses smiled and extended his hand, “I’m Matt Murdock, and this is Frank Castle. We’re rooming in the next dorm. Sorry for Frank’s excitement, he’s an asshole with no regard for privacy.”

“Love you too, Matt.” Frank quipped, nudging him with his elbow.

“I’m Dex. Poindexter.”

“Dex Poindexter?” Matt asked, on the verge of laughing.

“Technically it’s _Benjamin_ , but I prefer Dex.”

“Alright then, _Dex_   _Poindexter_ ~. You’re living with the most idiotic person at this university. How’s he treating you so far?” Frank asked, laughing as Billy flicked his ear.

“We just made plans to get some mattresses later. Wanna join?” Dex asked, shoving a hand in his pocket.

“Sure. What place did you have in mind? Mattress King or The Mattress Depot?”

“What does it matter? They’re both fucking mattress stores.” Frank said, chuckling.

Matt frowned, “One has lower prices, you idiot. We’re in college, not living on Rodeo Drive.”

“Good point,” Frank mumbled, and Dex grinned.

“Great! Meet us in the lobby at 6:25?”

“Sounds like a plan. See ya, Billy. See ya, Dex,” Matt concluded, walking out of the room.

**6:25 PM**

Everyone was standing in the lobby, waiting for Frank to come back from the bathroom.

“We’re taking your car, Dex?” Billy asked.

“Yeah.”

“I CALL SHOTGUN!” Frank shouted, startling the secretary at the front desk.

“You didn’t even know what we were talking about.” Matt accused, raising his eyebrows.

“I saw Billy mouth car. And I always ride shotgun.”

“Nope. My car is first come first serve. No reservations at this restaurant.” Dex said, grinning.

The boys looked at him, eyebrows cocked and smirks plastered on their faces.

“Shut up! You know what I mean. Let’s get going!”

They all shared a goofy laugh as they made their way through the parking lot, over to Dex’s silver Jeep.

“Dude, your car is badass,” Frank marveled, not paying attention to Billy, who had his hand on the passenger side door.

“Thanks. Took me about everything that wasn’t in my college fund to buy it.” The blonde replied, smirking.

Dex unlocked the vehicle, climbing into the driver's seat, and Billy- carefully but quickly- snagged the one next to his.

Frank hmph’d in annoyance, climbing inside. He sat behind Dex while Matt sat behind Billy.

“Your car smells great,” Matt blurted, getting strange looks from the rest. Matt felt the awkward tension and added, “What? It does!”

“Alrighty then. Which store had the lower prices, Matt?” Dex asked.

“It was Mattress Depot,” He said, ignoring Frank, who muttered ‘nerd’ under his breath.

Dex started the car, laughing as Matt and Frank sighed in relief at the cool air blasting in their face.

Billy giggled and Dex pulled out of the parking lot, smiling.

He thought Billy Russo’s laugh was adorable.

And Billy Russo thought the same thing about him.

They were just about to leave the campus when Frank noticed a clear canister filled with gum-balls on Dex’s dashboard.

“Hey bro, you got gum in there?” He asked, pointing to the canister.

“Yeah, and it’s the sweet kind, not the minty breath bullshit.” Dex replied, taking the canister and holding it out to Frank.

“Thanks man!” The dark brunette grinned and popped a gum-ball in his mouth.

After a few seconds, Matt asked for one.

“His chewing is so annoying.” The blind man muttered, placing the gum-ball between his teeth. Dex chuckled, turning in to another lane.

“Can I?” Billy asked hesitantly, reaching for the canister.

“O’course.” Dex said, pushing it towards Billy.

Matt raised his eyebrows and smirked, sensing the blonde’s heart rate quicken.

Billy grabbed a gum-ball and placed it in his mouth, chewing for a few moments before blowing a bubble.

Dex smirked and grabbed a ball, placing it near his molars and chewing a bit faster, blowing a huge bubble.

Billy’s eyes widened in awe and he started to laugh when it popped.

Dex blushed and licked his lips, trying to get the gum residue off his face.

Matt picked up his chewing pace, blowing a bubble.

Frank started to blow a bubble, turning to Matt, whose bubble was almost as big as his head.

Frank’s bubble popped and stuck to Matt’s.

Matt let his bubble deflate, groaning.

“Frank!” He grumbled, mouth still full of gum.

“Give it back, Murdock!” Frank whined, his gum still in between his teeth.

“This is your fault.” Matt accused, proceeding to get his gum back.

Billy looked back at them, snorting.

Dex checked the mirror, starting to laugh, “You guys are so weird.”

Frank grunted and leaned in to get his gum, struggling to yank it back.

He sighed and took Matt’s head in his hands, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

Billy looked back in shock just as Frank pulled away, his gum in between his teeth.

“OH MY GOD!” The dark-haired boy exclaimed, laughing. He took one look at Matt’s extremely red face and laughed some more.

Dex had seen everything on the car mirror. He let out a chuckle of disbelief, his jaw dropping.

Billy cackled so loud and started to choke on his gum.

Matt hid his face from the car mirror, and Frank sighed, slapping Billy on the back.

While Billy started to breathe again, Dex pulled into Mattress Depot’s parking lot.

“That was smooth, Frank.” He said, turning the car off. Everyone got out and Billy still had a case of the giggles.

Dex locked the car and shoved the keys in his pocket.

“Does anyone know what size our beds are?” He asked the group, and Matt sniffed, “I believe they’re twins.”

“Identical or fraternal?” Frank joked, and Matt slapped his arm.

“You guys are such a couple!” Billy exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“I just want to buy a mattress and get out of here,” Matt mumbled, and Frank gave him a soft smile, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Billy watched with the biggest grin on his face, crossing over to the store doors.

He pushed them open, waiting for the rest of the gang to follow.

The four boys walked past the cashier, who was reading a magazine.

“Aye Dinah! Didn’t know you worked here. That explains why we didn’t see you getting dinner with Maria.” Frank called to her, and Dex furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s up, Castle? And who’s this tall glass of lemonade?” She asked, eyes focusing on Dex.

“That’s Dex Poindexter.” Billy interrupted, “I’m his roommate.”

“Dex Poindexter?”

“It’s Benjamin, but I prefer Dex.” Dex answered, his ears burning red.

“Okay, Dex. I’m Dinah Madani, probably the only girl who tolerates these idiots.” She said, smirking.

“I figured. Nice to meet you. We’re on the hunt for some twin mattresses. Do you know if there’s a sale or something so we don’t have to search for couch coins to buy them?” Dex asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“There’s a back to school deal. 60% off.” Dinah answered, raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks. Sorry I couldn’t make any casual conversation, I just don’t want to sleep on an empty bed frame tonight.” Dex replied, giving Dinah a lopsided smile and walking off.

She chuckled as he walked off, “He’s cute. Perfect for you, Billy.”

Billy’s eyes widened and his ears turned extremely red.

“I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

“Trust me, I know what a straight man looks like. Now go and buy some mattresses, we close early on Saturdays.”

“See ya then, Madani,” Frank said, already walking away.

Dinah saluted and watched in amusement as the group went in search of their fourth member.

Frank got distracted from their hunt and grinned maliciously at the row of king-sized mattresses.

He took off his shoes and leaped onto one, chuckling.

Running and bouncing through the rows, Frank totally forgot about the time limit they were on.

Billy rolled his eyes and spotted Dex across the store, checking out the prices on some twin mattresses.

“We have like 30 minutes to pick and buy a mattress, Frank.” Matt reminded, furrowing his eyebrows.

Frank kept jumping, despite Matt’s fruitful efforts to make him stop.

“I’m going to do a flip!” Frank exclaimed with childish glee.

“FRANK NO-“ Matt yelled, wincing as he heard a thump and a chuckle.

“Yo, ding dongs! We found some!” Billy yelled at the pair.

By the time Matt and Frank got over to where Dex and Billy were, Dex had his mattress in his arms.

“How much?” Matt asked.

“70 bucks,” Dex grunted, “But it’s comfortable.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Frank said, tackling Dex.

The blonde hit the floor on his side, groaning.

“Frank! We literally met this man today! Control yourself!” Matt hissed, and Billy snorted.

“It is now Frank Castle approved,” Frank said, stretching out on the mattress.

“Ribs. RIBS RIBS RIBS-“ Dex strained, crawling away from under Frank.

“Let’s get the hell out of here before Frank decides to T-Bone Dex again,” Billy jokes, grabbing three more mattresses from the crate.

As the boys walked over to Dinah’s checkout lane, Matt ran off.

“What’s his problem?” Dex asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Boys, we’re closing in 5 minutes and I think you forgot the most important factor for a good sleep.” Dinah said, scanning the second mattress' price tag.

“What are you- OH FUCK!” Billy ran off as well.

“THE SHEETS!” Dex and Frank screamed at each other, following Billy.

Matt was already running back to the checkout while the others grabbed the sheets of the shelves.

“PILLOWS!” Matt reminded as he ran by them.

“FRANK, GRAB THREE PILLOWS. I GOT YOUR BLANKETS COVERED.” Billy shouted, grabbing an extra blanket and rushing back to the checkout.

Dex grabbed his last sheet and followed Billy, placing them on the checkout counter.

“You guys are so fast, I’m impressed.”

2 minutes till closing, Frank came running in with the three pillows.

After everything was paid for, Matt smiled at Dex.

“How was that for your first day, Dex Poindexter?”

**Author's Note:**

> @jigseyegrp on Instagram.
> 
> leap year lives matter ;)


End file.
